vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Liquidizer
Summary Liquidizer is one of the people possessed by the 3rd Eyes which came from space and grant humans superhuman abilities. She is a member of the Syndicate, an organization of Ruby Eyes users. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Earth Manipulation Name: Liquidizer Origin: The Isolator Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ruby Eye Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All the senses of a 3rd eye user are enhanced beyond that of a normal human), Matter Manipulation (Has control over the bonds of all molecules such as hydrogen bonds, van der Waals forces, ionic bonds, covalent bonds, and metal bonds, all of which she can weaken to convert solids into liquids), Earth Manipulation (Can liquidize the earth, and also make it solid sending spears of rock at her opponents), Regeneration (Low) Attack Potency: Street level (3rd Eye Users are several times stronger than humans and can pulverize the bones of other humans with only a fraction of their strength), Wall level with Earth Manipulation (Can create 9m tall rock stalagmites) Can ignore the durability of any solid material she touches Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Ruu Mikawa who can keep up with Oliver who can attack faster than the eye can see. 3rd eye users are also capable of dodging explosions like Nakakubo's which are caused by him concentrate oxygen around a certain point, which explodes when in contact with a flame such as a lit cigarette, a burning stick of incense, or a gas stove), with Supersonic reactions (Can react fast enough to raise her hand and liquidize several bullets fired at her) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (3rd Eye Users have physical strength several times that of a human) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (3rd Eye Users can survive external wounds, and will only die to attacks that for instance destroys their brains or hearts), Wall level with Earth Manipulation (Can solidify the earth around her making walls to shield herself with) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, 9m with Earth Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Liquidizer has a highly cautious and calculating personality, she notices the smallest changes in her environment and plans accordingly. By only noticing a small noise in her apartment she made a plan which set a trap in one of the rooms as she left a note on a table, and knew that any intruders would be curious about it, and upon reaching for the note, the ground beneath them which was already set to be liquidized by her would swallow them up and kill them. Weaknesses: Can't liquefy liquid, gas, and energy with no physical form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Liquidizer:' An ability which allows her to liquidize anything she touches by weakening the van der Waals forces that make them solid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lyle (Masadaverse) Lyle's Profile (Base Lyle was used) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Isolator Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9